Luffy! Put On A Damn Shirt!
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: Luffy has this strange habit that she hasn't quite grown out of yet. Fem!Luffy Oneshot!PossibleTwoshot!


**Summary** : Luffy has this strange habit that she hasn't quite grown out of yet.

* * *

Luffy has this strange habit of prancing around the house like a sparkling unicorn riding a rainbow.

Though Ace has to admit, it was pretty darn cute when she was younger. It brings a smile to his face every time he remembers the way she would run around the house naked just before bath time, forcing him to chase after her with a towel. Or even how she would just voluntarily strip at every chance she got; like if it got to hot at one point, or whenever she saw Ace take his shirt off and wanted to do the same thing.

It was cute. She was cute. Her habit just kind of stayed as she got older and Ace never said anything about it, Luffy was just weird that way. Surly she'd grow out of it when she got older. Surly it was common sense. Surly... Surly she did not. Ace mentally scolds himself for thinking that someone like Luffy could ever have any bit of common sense somewhere up in that dense head of hers.

Sixteen year old Luffy comes out of the bath and walks out into the open, wearing nothing but a towel. She scavenges for clothes that she left somewhere around the house; underwear in the living room, a bright red shirt left on the chair in the kitchen, and a pair of shorts that somehow ended up on top of the television set.

Ace rolls his eyes at this, used to her strange habits more than he would like to admit.

She changes in the kitchen, right in front of an open window and comes back to join Ace to watch television together. He raises an eyebrow as she finishes drying her hair and drops the wet towel into the nearest hamper, the one by the basement door that he would be taking downstairs sooner or later. Probably later.

"Weren't you just wearing a towel?"

She nods; a big grin on her face as she drops onto the couch right beside him. "Yeah. I changed in the kitchen."

"In front of the window? In front of the open window?" He questions, repeating himself a couple times just to make sure she heard why it was a bad idea to change in the kitchen. "What if someone saw you?!"

She shrugs her shoulders. "There are trees in the backyard. There are nothing but wild animals back there. Like birds and stuff."

"What if they were male birds?! I'll kill them!" He stands up, but she pulls on his belt and forces him right back into his seat.

"It's fine. I put my underwear on in the living room, so it's not like they saw anything."

He face palms. "You can't walk around the house naked all the time."

"I don't! Just sometimes."

She adjusts her shirt, frowning as she comes across a big hole on the side of it. Clearly displeased with it, she stands up and moves to throw it away. When she comes back she's wearing nothing but a black sports bra; Ace is used to it, he barely even notices anymore. She's been doing this since she was three, after all.

Chest exposed, stomach exposed, shoulders exposed, lower back exposed, nape exposed, exposed, exposed, she's exposed. Last week they had the same problem. For some reason she felt the need to answer the door whether she was in a towel, bra, or just her pajamas. Ace has to be faster when it comes to stopping her.

She could be really dense sometimes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watches as she reaches out to pick up some sort of bottle that had been lost underneath the couch. It looks like something Nami would've left behind, only Luffy is using it. It smells nice; honey lavender, the bottle says. The sixteen year old girl meets her curious brother's glance. "Nami said I needed to use it, cause my skin is really dry or something."

She squeezes a good amount into her hands and rubs it onto her legs first; a intrigued look spreads across her face as she finishes rubbing it into her skin. She smiles, swinging her legs in front of Ace's face holding them up as long as possible. "Ace! They're so soft!"

"Okay okay I get it!"

She drops the bottle to the ground again and stands up. "I'm gonna go show Gramps!"

He grabs her shorts, much like he did to her seconds ago. "Don't. Sit. Stay."

Her cheeks puff up and she sits back down, eyes latched onto the television once more. Ace sighs in relief, not even hearing the front door open and their grandfather walk in. He passes by the family room and yells loud enough to shake the whole house.

"Luffy! Put on a damn shirt!"

It seems like this habit isn't dying anytime soon.

 **oOo**

 **A/N: Idk. I thought this would be funny.**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **Bye.**

 **~Crimsy.**


End file.
